


Clone Wars characters watch The Mortis-Arc

by soft_cactus



Series: Clone Wars characters watch various scenes or story arcs of the future [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker's future revealed, Angst, Characters Watching Star Wars, Characters watch their own show, Episode: s03e15 Overlords, Episode: s03e16 Altar of Mortis, Episode: s03e17 Ghosts of Mortis, Fluff and Angst, Kinda Time Travel, Mortis - Freeform, Planet Mortis (Star Wars), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, The Force, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_cactus/pseuds/soft_cactus
Summary: Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Yoda, Rex, and Cody watch the Mortis-Arc(SPOILERS for the entirety of Clone Wars)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu & Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Clone Wars characters watch various scenes or story arcs of the future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738099
Comments: 67
Kudos: 240





	1. the calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the clone wars or any of its characters
> 
> slow and irregular updates! life is stressful rn and I barely have time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back :D  
> took a bit of a break and as you may have seen, i entered a new "fandom", so this might slow down my updates even more... but now I'm back! 
> 
> btw, please ignore the "time travel" rules I use in this, they're not based on anything scientific, let's just use the usual excuse: the force.
> 
> FRIENDLY REMINDER: I suck at writing Yoda, english gramma is difficult enough so he has like barely any lines in my books!

After Ventress disappeared and they could feel Atalante's presence lessen, a tense mood remained. This was the first time in many hours where they finally got some quiet and time to really think. They were used to hours or even days of struggle from the war, but this was different.

They felt like they were struggling to really grasp what was happening. Seeing this was terrible, but whenever Ahsoka even thought about putting herself into the shoes of her future self, she felt her heartbeat quicken and anxiety creep up her chest.

Even though he felt guilty for even thinking about it, Rex couldn’t let Ventress’s words go yet. If he had a choice, a real choice… would he chose the same? He didn’t know. For the first time in his life he genuinely didn’t have an answer. A quiet voice in his head muttered, that this was also the first time he genuinely questioned his loyalties.

He looked at Ahsoka, who seemed lost in thought. She was biting her lip, one of the few times he was actually able to see her sharp teeth, and her eyes were slightly widened. Even though he didn’t have the force, he still had a bond with Ahsoka and knew how anxious she was. He had no idea what exactly she was thinking, but he doubted it was good thoughts. Her eyes wandered over to him, and as their eyes met she carefully reached for his hand. He gave a soft squeeze and smiled encouragingly. He already had a family.

None of them felt any kind of hunger or physical exhaustion, even though they had been here for about 6 hours and none of them had really eaten before they were taken. 

For the first time in hours, Anakin took a second to really pay attention to his surroundings. He felt like the walls of the theater were... see-through? Whenever he concentrated hard, he felt like he could see through, but all he recognized were stars. Weird.

Wherever they were, they felt... weird. It was a bit like a dream, a vision. This situation seemed unreal, too absurd to be reality. But it was. And it was scary.

Yoda felt the weight of his age now more than ever. What he’d been seeing in the last few hours was against so many rules of their order, but he felt Atalante’s power, she was a being of the force, even if he didn’t know how. He suppressed a sigh but allowed himself to slightly slump back in the chair. His fellow Jedi Council member didn’t miss this, of course, and glanced down at him. They didn’t dare interrupt the tense yet peaceful silence, but the looks they exchanged were enough.

Obi-Wan didn’t know how to feel. He thought he knew what he signed up for when he chose to train the chosen one, but he wasn’t so sure anymore. Somehow it seemed like everything that was happening in this future was connected. He had so many questions, so many fears. And fear was a bad thing. He glanced over to his old Padawan. Anakin was sitting in complete silence, just as everyone else was, and was staring intensely against one of the walls.

Obi-Wan decided to try and lighten the mood: “Who would’ve thought? All it takes to shut my Padawan up is seeing the future with the fall of the Republic.” There was nothing funny about what he said. He was joking about a disaster, but everyone recognized the opportunity to lighten the mood and chuckled. They relaxed a bit, leaning back, smiling, finally making eye contact, and sitting more causally. Except for Windu and Yoda of course. Light conversation broke out, everyone purposefully avoided the most obvious topics, but it was necessary. A short break before their world would completely break apart.

Unbeknownst to them, Atalante was already watching again, shielding her presence. She wanted to continue as soon as possible but seeing them like this was quite relaxing. She could give them a bit more she supposed. Her heart longed for a friendship like she was seeing, but she knew she could never have that again. If everything went to plan, she would soon cease to exist and only these people in the room before her would remember her. She smiled sadly. At least someone would have a happy end.

After a few more minutes, she slowly made her presence stronger, so they could feel her. Everyone fell quiet, the clones just following the lead of their force-sensitive friends.

 _“I’m sorry to disturb this peaceful moment, but our time is not unlimited. We have to continue,”_ she announced and everyone either didn’t react or just nodded.

 _“Obi-Wan, do you have a question?”_ The master didn’t even question how Atalante knew and nodded. “What is this place? Why does it feel so… weird. So...” He was struggling to find the right words, so Atalante helped him out: _“Timeless?”_ The master nodded slowly.

_“This place is a place created by the force. A gateway through time and space, an I am the guardian of it. After the last place I guarded was destroyed and I found this place… I couldn’t leave. I’ve seen everything. I have seen what will happen in over 50 years and I have seen what happened thousands of years ago. After seeing all that, believe me: It’s in everyone’s best interest to stop the future you’re heading towards.”_

Windu asked, skeptically as always: “But how do you know you will actually change anything? How do you know the universe won’t fix itself to achieve this future, if it truly is set in stone?”

_“I cannot change the future by acting in your world. Believe me, I have tried. As you said, the universe just fixes itself and nothing changed. I don’t know whether this will work, but it might. This place is timeless, what happens here can’t be corrected by time. It could be that I send you back and nothing changed, but I haven’t given up hope yet.”_

“Maybe this future the will of the force is. Maybe try to change this future you should not,” Yoda said and Atalante huffed. _“If that is the will of the force, I’ll be happy to go against it. Genocides, murders, slavery, and so, so much suffering. I will do my best to go against it, and if I have to change the past 1000 times, I will. Enough questions, we have to continue.”_

Before someone could bring another word in, the screen sprung to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always appreciate kudos and comments :)


	2. Overlords [Part 1/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of Season 3, episode 15: Overlords

** NARRATOR ** **: Mysterious message! A transmission has been intercepted far beyond the Outer Rim, deep in the Crelythiumn system. Why the call has been made, and from where, cannot be established. But buried in the message is a Jedi distress code that has not been used in over 2,000 years.**

Every Jedi felt a various degree of shock. "Sounds like a trap to me..." Windu muttered and Yoda nodded slowly. A distress code this old from the Outer Rim? He doubted a Jedi would be the source of that transmission.

“I’m sorry, but when is this? Roughly?” Anakin asked, looking at the ceiling. Atalante didn’t answer. Ahsoka huffed in annoyance, but Cody analyzed: “Well, you three are still together, so before the other two things we watched. And from the way you look, I assume not that far in the future, less than a year I’d assume.”

 ** NARRATOR ** **: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka, are sent to investigate. Fearing a Separatist trap, they are to meet with a heavily armed Jedi cruiser.**

Rex nodded to himself in approval. Jedi were way too reckless for his liking, he appreciated the fact that they wouldn't be alone this time.

 ** ANAKIN ** **: Rex. Rex, do you read me? We're at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival. Where are you?**

Anakin smirked and looked at Rex. "You're late, huh?"

 ** REX ** **: Sir, we're at the rendezvous point and there's no sign of you on our scanners.**

Rex smirked back. "Nope." Then he realized what was said and blinked a few times. "Wait, what?!"

 ** ANAKIN ** **: Oh, come on. That's impossible. _[to Obi-Wan]_ Something's wrong. We're at the exact coordinates where the distress signal originated, but there's nothing here. Rex is at the exact same coordinates, and he's not here.**

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: This is getting interesting.**

Cody leaned forward and burrowed his face in his hand and groaned in a whiney tone: "Why, why, why is it always you three? Why can't I have a normal General?" Obi-Wan laughed and clapped Cody on the back. "We both know you're the only one that would put up with us." 

Rex huffed in a playfully offended tone: "Hey, give me some credit too! I have to babysit the Jedi with the possibly least amount of awareness for their own health." Cody sighed and looked over to his brother. "We don't deserve this."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin and whispered with a smirk on her face: "I can't tell if we should be offended or not." Anakin smirked back. "I mean, are they wrong?" Ahsoka smiled devilish and rested her feet back on Rex's lap.

While the grandmaster appreciated that the younger people found their lighthearted spirit again so quickly, he couldn't help but be worried. Nothing they had seen so far had been a pleasant experience, he didn't think this would be any different. Still, he stayed quiet. They didn't need their good mood to be destroyed that quick again.

 ** REX ** **: Unable to find you. Where are you, sir?**

 ** AHSOKA ** **: Something's blocking the signal.**

**_[power goes out]_ **

Rex sighed, rubbed his temples, and gave Cody a long look that said more than a thousand words.

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: Not good.**

 ** AHSOKA ** **: Everything's dead. Even the life support.**

 ** ANAKIN ** **: This is really strange.**

**_[power turns on again]_ **

** OBI-WAN ** **: There. See? Nothing to be concerned about after all.**

"Well now you jinxed it," Ahsoka complained.

 ** AHSOKA ** **: Then what's that?**

**_[a giant black thing is in front of them, it has red lines decorating the outside]_ **

Ahsoka leaned forward, now paying attention. "What...?" Everyone else was just as interested. Was this some sort of separatist weapon?

 ** AHSOKA ** **: It's pulling us towards it.**

**_[it opens, a blinding light emitting from the inside]_ **

** OBI-WAN ** **: Everyone, strap yourselves in. Looks as though we're going for a ride.**

 **_[the ship flies into the light and everything goes white]_ ** ****

Rex sighed quietly, still going with the joke that is was always his Generals being in these situations, but everyone felt the slight worry inside of him.

**_[everyone wakes up in the ship]_ **

** ANAKIN ** **: I must have blacked out.**

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: Then who landed the shuttle?**

 ** AHSOKA ** **: Not me.**

 ** ANAKIN ** **: Where are we?**

Obi-Wan frowned. How were they on a planet? What they saw before was definitely not a planet, but this very much looked like a normal planet.

 ** AHSOKA ** **: Some kind of organic mass. All of our readings indicate that it's bigger than an asteroid. But at least the atmosphere is breathable.**

**OBI-WAN: Well, this is getting more unusual by the minute. I can't even lock down where in the galaxy we are, or if we are even in our own galaxy.**

Ahsoka made a surprised noise at Obi-Wan's words and looked at the master. "You think we're in a different _universe_?" Obi-Wan shrugged. "It certainly doesn't look like ours, does it?"

 ** ANAKIN ** **: Well, the ship's systems seem fine, but for whatever reason, nothing's working.**

**_[they walk outside and look around]_ **

** AHSOKA ** **: Hey! I saw something. A reflection, up on the hill.**

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: I don't see anything.**

**_[around them rocks are floating as if there was no gravity]_ **

“This is so weird…” Anakin whispered to himself and Obi-Wan agreed quietly: “I’ve never seen anything like this… Gravity seems to be normal for us but not normal for the rocks? And even then, it seems to just apply to some…”

 ** DAUGHTER ** **_[invisible]:_ Are you the one?**

 ** ANAKIN ** **: What the... What? Did you hear that?**

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: I didn't hear anything.**

Obi-Wan frowned. “Are you hallucinating?” Anakin didn’t look away from the screen as he answered: “I… I think so?”

 ** DAUGHTER ** **: Are you the one?**

**_[Anakin turns around, behind him is the daughter]_ **

“Woah…” Everyone stared in awe. She kind of reminded everyone who had seen them of the Diathim.

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: Hello!**

 ** ANAKIN ** **: Who are you?**

 ** DAUGHTER ** **: I am Daughter. Are you the one?**

 ** ANAKIN ** **: Uh, the one what?**

 ** DAUGHTER ** **: I will take you to him.**

“She is almost as cryptic as Master Yoda,” Ahsoka muttered, completely forgetting the Grandmaster was in the room with them, due to how quiet he was. Anakin snorted and Obi-Wan glanced back at Yoda, both had amusement in their eyes.

 ** AHSOKA ** **: Him, who?**

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: Did you bring us here?**

 ** DAUGHTER ** **: Only he can help you. There is little time. Follow me. We must have shelter by nightfall _. [turns around and walks away, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka follow her]_**

 ** ANAKIN ** **: And we thought the planet was strange. How about this one?**

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: We'll be fine as long as we stay together.**

Anakin smiled. It was true. As long as they were all together, they were fine. They would always be fine together.

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: Have you noticed the seasons seem to change with the time of day?**

 ** AHSOKA ** **: Yeah. And there are no animals.**

“Well, that’s not a surprise. In that climate it seems like it’s hard for any one to survive, with seasons changing that quickly,” Cody said. He couldn't help but analyze every terrain he saw, how he could use it to his advantage in a fight, pros and cons, things he'd have to look out for and everything else that he needed to know as a commander.

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: And you sense it?**

 ** ANAKIN ** **: Mmm-hmm. Since we arrived.**

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: The Force is very strong. An intersection unlike anything I've ever felt before. Be wary.**

Now Obi-Wan felt nervous. Sure, the Daughter was obviously not a normal being and there was more to her than just an unusual appearance, but the confirmation that the planet felt unusual in the force just added to the many dangers that could lurk around them.

 ** ANAKIN ** **: Excuse me. Who are you taking us to?**

 ** DAUGHTER ** **: The father, of course.**

 ** AHSOKA ** **: Of course!**

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the vagueness. She didn’t get it, just say what you mean and be done with it. Obi-Wan mused at the Padawan’s annoyed frustration. He didn’t doubt for one second, she would one day be just as cryptic.

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: And what exactly are you?**

 ** DAUGHTER ** **: We are the ones who guard the power. We are the middle, the beginning and the end.**

 ** ANAKIN ** **: Glad she cleared that up for us.**

**_[around them the leaves suddenly become brown, as if it was autumn]_ **

After a second of silence Rex muttered to himself: “Alright then…”

 ** ANAKIN ** **: Hey! Look out!**

**_[rocks fall from the cliff next to them; Anakin pushes the daughter away, they get separated from Obi-Wan and Ahsoka; Obi-Wan falls and hangs onto the cliff, Ahsoka pulls him up]_ **

It all happened in a matter of seconds. No one was really nervous; this wasn’t a too dangerous situation and they knew everyone made it out alright. Maybe seeing the other things just desensitized them, but the extent of their reaction was no reaction, holding the air in or sucking in a sharp breath.

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: Thank you.**

 ** AHSOKA ** **: You're welcome.**

**_[Anakin moves to check up on the daughter, she pushes his hand away]_ **

** DAUGHTER ** **: It is forbidden for you to touch me.**

 ** ANAKIN ** **: Sorry. I was just saving your life.**

Anakin rolled his eyes. “So unthankful.”

 ** DAUGHTER ** **: That was my brother's work. You are in great danger. Wait for me. Do not leave this place. _[walks off]_**

 ** ANAKIN ** **: Hey. Wait!**

Anakin gasped exaggerated and complained: “Unthankful AND rude? Wow, I can’t believe it.” Ahsoka looked over at him and teased with a grin: “At least she is pretty. And smart.”

Her master looked over at her in disbelieve. “How do you know she is smart?!” Rex chimed in: “Because she talks in a cryptic way and, speaking from experience, only smart people do that.” His voice was dripping from sarcasm.

Anakin rolled his eyes and leaned back, pouting. Rex and Ahsoka gave each other a high five and grinned. Obi-Wan and Cody exchanged an exasperated look at their friends' antics.

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: Anakin, are you there? Are you all right?**

 ** ANAKIN ** **: Yeah. But our friend here has run off! Go back to the ship and try sending another distress call. I'll follow her and find out how to get off this rock.**

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: And if this is a trap?**

 ** ANAKIN ** **: Then I'm not gonna wait around to find out.**

Anakin shrunk in his seat under Rex’s glare.

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: Anakin, stop! Wait for us to find another way around and meet you. _[signal stops]_ Anakin? So reckless and impatient.**

Anakin shrunk even further when Obi-Wan proceeded to glare as well.

 ** AHSOKA ** **: He'll find her.**

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: Yes, and what else?**

**_[thunder; dark clouds appear at a rapid speed]_ **

** AHSOKA ** **: Storm's coming.**

His previous actions forgotten, Anakin sat up quickly and turned to Obi-Wan. “Who would’ve thought all it takes is a little storm to shut the Negotiator up.” Obi-Wan glared at him. If looks could kill, Anakin would've fallen over, no doubt about it.

**_[they walk back to the ship, but when they arrive where they landed, it is gone]_ **

** AHSOKA ** **: The ship's gone!**

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: Yes, I see that.**

 ** AHSOKA ** **: It was here, no question. _[the plants around them become black and die]_ And look, everything's dying.**

“Anakin teach your student not to always state the obvious. I have eyes too, you know,” Obi-Wan said and Anakin nodded. With a serious expression he turned to Ahsoka and said in a just as serious tone: “Ahsoka, don’t always state the obvious. Obi-Wan has eyes too, you know.”

Obi-Wan groaned and Ahsoka fought hard to keep a straight expression. In an almost robotically tone she answered: “Yes Master, I will not always state the obvious, I know Obi-Wan has eyes.” The Jedi Master sighed. “I regret ever speaking to you.”

**_[in a span of seconds, it becomes completely dark]_ **

** SON ** **: Did you lose something? _[Ahsoka draws one of her sabers]_ **

Their playful tones were dropped immediately. Whoever that was, looked terrifying.

 ** SON ** **: You didn't do as you were asked.**

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: And what was that?**

 ** SON ** **: My sister said to wait!**

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: Did she, now? Well, we were unfortunately separated. We'd like our ship back, if you don't mind.**

Ahsoka felt Rex grip her hand again. She had a bad feeling about this.

 ** SON ** **: Not yet. Is it true that he is the Chosen One?**

Anakin choked on the air, his eyes going wide. Obi-Wan felt fear strike him like a lightning bolt. All his life he had to carry the weight of training the chosen one and protecting him, hiding his fate from everyone. This was _bad_.

Yoda and Windu immediately began whispering, too quiet for anyone but them to hear.

**_[Obi-Wan draws his laser sword as well and Ahsoka her second one]_ **

** OBI-WAN ** **: What do you know of such things?**

 ** SON ** **: What is about to happen shall occur, whether you like it or not. _[with a hand movement he retracts both of their sabers]_**

“What the-“ Ahsoka stopped herself before she could be scolded for cursing, but that was the least concern to the other Jedi.

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: You are Sith!**

 **SON** **: Sith? Yes. And no. _[it begins to rain]_ The storms here are quite lethal. If you want to live, I suggest you find shelter. _[he jumps into the air and transforms into a bat-_** **_like giant animal]_**

Everyone was baffled. Shapeshifting, maybe-sith that were more powerful than anything they had ever seen? They felt sick.

 ** AHSOKA ** **: What in the universe was that?**

 ** OBI-WAN ** **: I'm not quite sure. _[lightning bolts hit the ground right next to them_ ] Quick. There's a cave over there. _[they run off]_**

****

**_[Anakin is also searching for shelter, until he sees a giant tower-building on a mountain]_ **

Rex felt Ahsoka start to shiver next to him. “You ok?” he mouthed when Ahsoka looked at him and she nodded. When he offered a hug, she quickly cuddled up against him and whispered to herself: “Force, let him be okay.”

 ** ANAKIN ** **: Whoever I'm looking for is in that monastery.**

**_[Anakin arrives and runs the stair up; he enters a huge hall with a throne at the end of it; on the throne is an old man with blue clothing meditating; Anakin sits down in front of him]_ **

“Congrats Skywalker, not fighting first and asking questions later,” Windu said. Instead of a banter starting, Anakin just stiffened. The exact same words from anyone else would’ve made Anakin smirk and banter back. From Windu it sounded like he was implying something more. Anakin didn’t like it. Maybe because he knew Windu has a point.

 ** FATHER ** **: _[opens his eyes to reveal a blue glowing iris in otherwise dark eyes]_ Welcome, my friend.**

 ** ANAKIN ** **: What is it that you want from me?**

 ** FATHER ** **: To learn the truth about who you really are. One that maybe you have known all along. One you must believe in order to fulfill your destiny.**

“Oh god…” Obi-Wan whispered. It was all breaking apart. He tried to keep Anakin as safe as he could from his destiny, but now it seemed like all that did nothing. Anakin would still be used by whatever these people were.

 ** ANAKIN ** **: Enough with the riddles, old man. Tell me what's going on here.**

 ** FATHER ** **: As you can see, there is nowhere else to go. It is late. You will be my guest tonight. _[leads Anakin out of the room]_**

“Don’t trust him!” Ahsoka exclaimed and only calmed down when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked over. Anakin was smiling softly. “Hey, it’s okay. This future will never happen. No matter what we see, it can be prevented.”

Ahsoka looked at him. There was something else. Something she couldn’t place. Dread deep in her stomach. Something was _wrong_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like it. I feel like my writing style changed a lot since my last book, but imo it improved.
> 
> A question for you guys: What do you think will be people's reaction to Anakin's and Padme's marriage, which will be revealed this chapter? Would you like me to add Padme from now on, or not?


End file.
